Ocean's Essence
by Future'sFates
Summary: Percy Jackson has fallen. But what awaits him in death? With his dead companions, by his side, can he make it through this tough journey? Without Riptide, the gods on his side, or any connection to the mortal world, what is his use? When was the afterlife ever this hard? Rights go to Riordan. Cover is Burdge-Bug's. DISCONTINUED
1. Chapter 1

**Not a one-shot! I promise. This is a sequel to Flame Boy. Hope you enjoy it! I tried.**

Percy Jackson could get used to being dead. Honestly, it wasn't so bad. Of course, there were times when he wished he could've kissed Annabeth one last time, or seen mom and Paul, or hug Tyson again, or see camp once more, or apologize to Reyna if she was even alive, or– okay, there were a lot of things Percy wished he could've done before he died. But, if he had to redo his fall, he would've done it the exact same way: saving the world he grew up in, where the people he loved lived.

In the EZ DEATH line, Percy was truly surprised to see Leo Valdez, the boy on fire, dead. He had hoped Leo would get a happy ending, for once. Leo looked worse for wear, with his clothes hanging loosely off of him, hair all mussed and lopsided, grime smeared on every inch of skin as possible. Blood dribbled from a cut on Leo's cheek, scrapes crawled up his arms and bare feet–all signs of trying to push the Doors of Death closed. Percy doubted he, himself, looked much better. Percy wanted to say something to Leo, to say how appreciative he was to him, how Leo _was_ essential, how he _is_ important. The words wouldn't come out; they were stuck in his throat, clogging up his airways. He breathed hard, catching his breath. Hades, this was hard. Finally, a sentence bubbled up through his lips, though, not the words Percy intended. "I guess this is it, huh?" Darn. Wrong time to say that. Stupidstupidstupidstupidstu–

"Yeah. I suppose so," Leo replied, still in a shock, still forming the words that were jumbled in his head. Great. Now Percy had to answer back something. Percy looked up. It was his turn to be judged. He took a shaky breath. He turned to Leo.

"You're a hero, Valdez. Remember that." That seemed to do it. Percy meant it. Leo's face stared up at him, seemingly in awe, in thanks, in fear.

Percy walked, trying to look confident, to the large desk that stretched before him. It was futile, useless. Minos was first to speak. "Foolish, insolent boy! Punishment! Punishment! He committed the worst possible crimes, introduced the Romans to the Greeks–trapped Atlas–rude to gods–and–" he kept talking, stumbling over his accusations. In a quiet manner, Aeacus raised his hand to silence Minos.

"Peace, brother. Let me handle this one. I'd like to ask." Minos humphed. Then, Aeacus turned to Percy. "Perseus Jackson," he boomed, voice resonating through said person's ears. "Today, you have died a hero's death. I'm quite sure you've been told before, a hero's fate is always tragic. Do you agree to this statement?"

The three pale white masks bored into Percy, trying to take secrets out of his soul. Percy thought before finally answering, "No. I don't think fates are always tragic." The three waited for an explanation. Percy frowned. "I mean, I wish I _didn't_ die, but I feel like I've fulfilled something. I've been of use. I died for a cause, the greater good, salvation of the world. Peace."

The other that hadn't spoken–Rhad... Rhadamanthus...–nodded his head in satisfaction. "Doth thy spirit enough for thee?" he pondered to Aeacus who, in turn, replied calmly.

"Now, we offer you a choice, Perseus Jackson. A grand choice. You must choose wisely. We would give you life back, to see the outside world once more, become a god with Annabeth Chase, whose fate is bound with immortality, if you wanted it. Would you like to go back, and live life fully, maybe even be in the council of gods?"

"Of course!" Percy said, enthusiastically. The three sighed, then stood, but before Aeacus could speak again, Percy interjected, "But!" They looked at him through the empty eye sockets of the mask. "But," Percy continued, more calmly than before, "I would rather let the law go as it should. I was meant to die today, and I don't think I should go back. If Annabeth chooses immortality, so be it. She deserves it. I love her, and if she chooses that over me, I understand. I would like to stay here, with the dead, where I belong. I will wait for my friends' time to come."

They sat back down. "A good soul, good heart, good mind," whispered Rhadamanthus softly. Minos muttered something along the lines of, "Foolish boy. Only idiots would decline godhood. Even if it is for the second time..."

Aeacus slammed the gavel down on the pallet. "Elysium, Perseus Jackson. Unless, of course, you wish for rebirth?"

Percy shook his head no. "And no Lethe either. I want to know what I did for the world."

The three nodded. The offer stood, only because they thought Percy might take it. He didn't, however. A strong will, a good one.

"Elysium it is, and I hope I never have to see you again," Minos concluded.

Percy grinned widely, with a touch of melancholy mixed in. "Thank you." He ran to the pearly gates, where old friends awaited him.

The first to greet him was Clarisse, who stood with her arms crossed at the gate. She wore a black leather jacket and combat boots, and, as usual, a bandana holding her mousy brown hair from her eyes. "You're holding out on me, Prissy," she said loudly, mocking anger.

"You as well, War Head. Thanks for taking care of camp," Percy answered.

She shrugged. "It was the least I could do with Annabeth either to hard-headed or completely useless." She rolled her eyes.

Percy laughed. "At least she did _something_."

"Yep. And now, we are _dead!_ Congratulations!"

"We just gonna stand here?"

"Come on, Priss-Face."

She led me through a crowd of old friends, too many to count. So many dead.

I tried to say hello to as many as possible. Eventually, Clarisse got me out and brought me to where four people stood. Silena, Beckendorf, Reyna, and Gwendolyn. The were just chatting, normally, peacefully. Well, looks like Gwen died again. And Reyna...

Clarisse stayed behind while she urged me forward. Silena saw me first, who nudged Beckendorf, who looked over and grinned widely. He waved me over. Soon, Reyna and Gwen saw me. I ran over, trying not to look stupid. By the look on Reyna's face, I probably failed.

"Percy! Wow! I wouldn't think you'd be here so soon!" Beckendorf greeted. "What's up?"

"I did get here sooner than expected, but, things happen. Hopefully, there isn't anything up anymore. Just got finished with, uh, another war."

He nodded thoughtfully. Silena was on his arm, smiling crazily.

"There is someone I'd like you to meet, Beck," I said. "He's your brother and man, he has some serious talent. He should be coming soon. He was right behind me in line..."

"You'd better wait for him, Perce. Give him a tour. You know your way around, yes?" Gwen asked. Reyna just smiled the smallest smile in the history of the world at Percy in thanks.

Percy nodded. "Yep. I'll go right now. Catch you guys up later!" He ran off. Beckendorf said something to the other three, not expecting Percy to hear.

"It's too bad, you know. About Annab-"

But Percy was too far away to hear the rest.

When he reached the entrance, he spotted Leo running like there was no tomorrow to Elysium.

When Leo was in ear's reach, Percy smiled. "You made it. I knew it!"

"Minos almost made me stay, though," Leo said, trying to be casual. Fail.

"Eh," Percy dismissed, easing Leo's bad thoughts, "Minos always does that. He was never a nice one. Here, follow me. There's someone I'd like you to meet."

Leo almost cried when he finally met Charles Beckendorf and Silena Beauregard, and in turn, they welcomed him as family.

Percy gave him a tour of Elysium. Since he had visited before, he knew his way around.

Then, at last, Percy stood in front of a lone house. It was very homey looking.

"Is this mine?" Leo asked, bouncing on his toes.

"If you want it to be," grinned Percy. "But first, I want you to meet who lives in it."

Leo's happy expression crumbled. "Oh. I didn't know it was already inhabited."

"All the houses here are occupied. If you want your own place, you either build one, or have someone build it for you. But I really think you should check her out before you decide."

"Her?"

"Someone." Percy was laughing inside.

Percy knocked three times, then pushed it open.

"She probably didn't hear it. I don't think she'd mind that we just came in, seeing as you... are you."

When Leo walked in, he stared at everything in some sort of wonder.

"Let's go, Leo." Percy grasped Leo's arm and pulled him through passageways and down a flight of stairs to a door. Percy yelled through the noise, "Go through there! I think I'll give the two of you some space!"

Leo hesitantly entered the doorway and then it slammed shut behind him. Percy sighed. He would wait in front of the house for him to come out.

For twenty minutes, he waited by the porch.

When Leo finally came out, Esperanza Valdez was in tow behind him. They were smiling like never before.

This was the first time Percy ever saw Leo's _real_ smile. And he was glad to see it. Leo grinned wildly, "I made my decision. I want to live here."

Percy just smirked with a knowing look. He waved them over and led them to the circle of war heroes. He watched at they reacquainted with old friends, and made new ones.

Percy sighed. This was how it was going to be from now on. Suddenly, there was a hand on his shoulder. Percy whipped around. Oh. It was Reyna. She was in her stained and ripped purple war garb, hair down instead of in its usual braid.

"Hello, Perseus."

"Reyna," he greeted.

"I'm sorry to see you dead. And you look horrible."

"You as well. I'd hoped you had survived...the Doors."

She shrugged limply. "When Octavian has something in mind, he goes for it, and people follow him no matter what the circumstance."

"Well, he won't bother you again!"

"Whatever. I just never thought I would be killed by my own legion..." She looked downcast. Wow. Percy was having a lot of firsts because this was one of the first times he saw Reyna something other than stoic-ness.

He comforted her. "You're not the only one who loses everything. I know you lost more things-people- than most, but it made you who you are. You are strong even when you have nothing left. That's why you are so respected!"

Reyna smiled faintly. "And you, Jackson? What have you got left?"

"This is all I have now."

"You kidding me? You probably get a whole legend written for you."

"Think of the mortals, Rey. Ha, they'd call us weirdos."

"But that's what we are. A bunch of misfits together."

"Together."

"Hate to break up your little lovey-dovey relationship, but I have to talk to Percy," a voice intervened. It was Nico with Leo in tow.

Reyna and Percy turned to face them.

"See you around, _graecus_," she said. "Meet you back here later! And don't look your father in the eye!" Then she turned and ran off, dirty praetor cape swaying, not leaving time for Percy to comprehend what she said.

"So!" Nico said loudly. "What are we going to do with you?" Percy had a feeling it wasn't a question he should be answering, so he just stared at Nico.

"The gods are in a fury, Percy. They want you back. Annabeth wants you back. But I can tell you're not leaving."

"Nope. I'm staying."

Nico sighed. "They are giving out immortality to the surviving heroes, just in case something comes up. They want you to watch. But, they are going to try to persuade you. If you really want to stay here, watch out. Well, actually, don't look around to much. Who knows what extents the gods might go to to resurrect you."

Percy nodded hesitantly. What if they forced something on him? On Leo? "Let's get this over with, Nicky." Nico scowled then shadow traveled them away.

When the darkness disappeared, Percy and his companions were in the throne room of Olympus. The center of the throne room of Olympus. Where everyone could see him.

He could see the stares of demigods and gods alike all on him. He bowed his head in _respect_ to the gods, not looking anyone in the eye. Nico pulled his arm. "Let's take a seat over there." He pointed to where most of the demigods were sitting. They sat. Council began.

Zeus spoke, "Today, we have defeated the mightiest force we have in centuries." _We_? Where does the _we_ come from?

"We have fought. Many have perished. We are granting godhood to some certain heroes." There were some collective whispers. "Those heroes, when called upon, will choose to become immortal or not. Think wisely. It is a great gift." Silence. "First and foremost, Jason and Thalia Grace, step forth. Will you accept becoming the god and goddess of thunder and lightning or wish to stay as you are?"

They looked at eachother then away, to someone in the crowd. Jason saw Piper, and Thalia to her hunter sisters. Jason spoke first. "I accept, Lord Zeus." He was becoming Greek. Thalia, however, declined. "I wish to stay with my sisters," she declared.

"So be it," Zeus boomed. "Jason Grace, you have our blessings of godhood." All the Olympians bowed their heads briefly towards him. He glowed a bright flash of blue. When it faded, everything about Jason screamed _Don't mess with me._ He had a golden scepter in one hand that had a spear point at the end. "You will have a seat in the council." Immediately, a throne emerged from the ground. It was an exact replica of Zeus's, but slightly smaller with crossed spears as an insignia rather than a lightning bolt. Thalia was dismissed to return to the hunt.

"Perseus Jackson!" Zeus called. Percy stepped to the center of the throne room with as much dignity as possible. He didn't look at his father, who was intently staring at him. Percy knelt.

"You will be the God of good spirit, should you accept." The offer stood. Percy didn't get up from his kneel.

"Percy," his father called. Percy didn't look up, heeding Reyna's advice because there was a rule: Listen to Reyna, or feel her wrath. Just kidding, but still...

"Percy." This time it was Annabeth. He still didn't look up, no matter how much he wanted to.

Finally, after what seemed like hours though it was a mere minute, Percy raised his head to look Zeus in the face. "I graciously decline your offer, Lord Zeus. I have my place."

He nodded respectfully. "So be it. After the council, Nico will bring you back to the Underworld." Then he called another name as Percy sat back down, avoiding everyone's gaze. "Annabeth Chase!" She shakily stood and knelt at the middle of the room. "You will be the Goddess of cleverness and architecture, do you accept?"

Annabeth looked at Percy, grey eyes quivering. Percy could see her internal conflict. He nodded his head to show his approval, no matter how much it hurt him. Annabeth looked to her mother, as Athena steadily held her gaze. "Annabeth," she said. "Answer the question. Do not think about unnecessary matters." She obviously meant Percy.

"What would you have me do then, mother? After you disowned me?!" Annabeth answered back with a ferocity that she would never had used before to her mother.

"Annabeth Chase! Do not question me! I regret what I have done, and this is what I do to ask for your _forgiveness_." She said the word with bitterness. "You would have all you would ever want. See anyone you want. Be anything you want. Build anything you wish."

"See anyone I want?" Annabeth asked.

Athena's expression immediately soured.

"Or did you just say that to make me agree?"

"Annabeth! Do not make me take back my words!"

"Annabeth," Percy called from the crowd. She snapped her head to him. "Do what you want. Don't think about me."

"Yes," agreed Athena. "Don't think about him."

The rest of the room watched the banter with great interest. Annabeth squeezed her eyes shut and breathed hard. It was quiet, the air was thick with tension, the cars outside honked. Annabeth's eyes were still screwed shut. She inhaled sharply; the room held its breath and awaited her answer.

She looked at Percy's green green eyes that burned into her soul.

"I accept your offer."

**Cough cough. Okay. Do you guys want to have percabeth or not? Let me know! Idk when the second chapter will be up because I'm actually on vacation right now and I still have summer reading. My school year starts on August 11. I don't have a lot of time. I'll try to fit in as much as possible! Can you tell me how to make a chapter after this? I can't find it. Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here you go! Sorry if anyone is OOC. Let me know.**

Percy felt as if something inside him broke. He was frozen, but everyone else kept moving. Time didn't stop.

The next name, Piper Mclean, was called. Goddess of emotions and relationships. She joined her place with Jason, as an immortal couple. Cute. Not...

Leo Valdez. God of metal and fire. Leo looked hesitant for a moment, then turned calm almost immediately. He remembered his mother. He wouldn't lose her again. He declined.

Frank Zhang. God of stealth and direction. He declined with a bow of his head.

Hazel Levesque. Goddess of youth and history. She declined and joined her side with Frank.

Travis Stoll. God of mystery. He declined, wanting to join his brother when he died.

Katie Gardener. Goddess of greenery and harvest. She accepted, to Travis's dismay.

Octavian. God of stuffed figurines. _Gods that's a bad thing to be a god of._ Of course, it was still godhood so he accepted.

And so on. Most wanted godhood out of the ten that were offered. Six new gods were made. Jason, Piper, Annabeth, Katie, Octavian, and Dakota.

Percy was sent back to the underworld via Nico...via shadow-travel? Percy forgot when he was supposed to use the word _via_. He was left with just his thoughts, for no one bothered him. He sat by the sea, one made specially for the dead, on its sandy shores. It looked exactly as the Camp Half-Blood on, even Percy and Annabeth's favorite spot. Au contraire, he couldn't control this sea. When you were dead, apparently you lost your demigodly skills and stuff such as powers, ADHD, and dyslexia. But, appearances couldn't be changed as easily, so, for the time being, Percy was stuck looking like he had been sucked up in a lawn mower, spit out into mud and manure, then blown at by strong winds. Fortunately, pain couldn't be felt as long as the dead were in Elysium. Once out, no one was sure because, well, why would they ever leave Elysium?

Finally, someone sat down next to him. Oh, it was Connor Stoll. "Sup, Perce," he said with a small quirk of his lips. Then he sobered. "I assume you know about Annabeth?"

"You mean that she became a goddess? Yeah, I did," Percy answered solemnly.

"No, I mean," he lowered his voice, "the _thing_."

"Thing?" Percy asked, bewildered. "What thing?"

"SHHH!" Connor exclaimed, holding up his index finger. "She made a pact with...someone very powerful, more powerful than even the gods and titans combined! The primordials! You know, like Nyx, Erebus, those guys..."

"How–how'd you find out about this?"

Connor immediately brightened. "Sons of Hermes have their quirks. And, since you have a direct relation thing with Annabeth, I'm letting you know this for free!"

"For... free?"

"Yeah! I have all the latest news of the outside world in my newspaper, The Deadly Gazette! Three drachmas a piece! Ha... But seriously, Perce, watch your back, but don't, _don't_, look _anybody_ of the outside world look you straight in the eyes from now one. Things are getting weird up there."

Percy nodded, a strange feeling in his gut. "Thanks, Stoll. I guess."

"No prob, Perce. If you ever need me, just cough three times into your arm and I'll be there. Oh! You can trust my brother, by the way. You can look him in the eye. That's all I know for now. I don't know when he might turn though..."

"Turn?"

"To the _other side!_"

"So now there are sides?"

"Things are getting tricky. It's harder to snatch info from the gods. Really hard. Like... I'm an unstoppable force, pushing against an immovable object... them as an example. I don't know much about Annabeth, though. I know you want to know. Ask Silena and Becky. They know about it. They help me with the Gazette. And this conversation _never ever ever ever ever _happened. Got it? Good luck. See yah, Percy."

He ran off without waiting for a reply. Percy was confused. Annabeth made a deal with someone powerful? Why? He supposed he was to go to Beckendorf and Silena to find out more. He found them in Beckendorf's place, his workshop, cleaning up the place. Leo was also there, helping them. All of their movements were slower though, because of the lack of ADHD. Sweat was already forming on their foreheads. Percy couldn't hear what they were saying though; they were talking about something serious by the look on their faces.

Percy strolled over to them, unintentionally interrupting their conversation. They all stopped and looked at him. "Sorry for interrupting, but can I help you with anything?" Percy asked.

Beckendorf broke out of his reverie first. "Course, Perce! Could you clear the metal working table? The scraps are making the wood dent."

"Sure." He headed over to the table and started to put shards of metal into the trash bin. From here, he could hear fragments of the continuing conversation. Leo said in a loudish whisper, "–he doesn't know yet? You have to tell him! It's not fair."

"Quiet, Leo!" Silena scolded.

"Percy might hear," Beck agreed.

"Hear what?" Percy cut in. They all flinched.

"Oh. It's no use keeping it from him, Charlie. He should know," Silena sighed.

"Fine! Okay, Perce. You're not gonna like this but–"

"Annabeth made this strange pact with a powerful force," Percy finished.

He stared blankly at him. "How did you know?"

"Connor told me that. That's all I know about it."

"Oh, well, the primordials, the powerful force, well, they're rising again and the gods don't know what their intentions are. Apollo and Artemis say they are losing control of the sun and moon, day and night, you know? They're fading, slowly but surely. But we do know that the primordials don't have an actual form. They need hosts, but you don't need the Achilles curse to inhabit them. To gain power, pride in what she does, Annabeth was convinced to host Thesis, the deity of creation. Zeus has been sort of possessed by Uranus, deity of the heavens, and has been making new gods and goddesses, hence, the new demigod immortals. Jason has been taken by Ourea, deity of mountains. Piper is now with Hemera, deity of the day. Katie is resisting, but apparently Chaos, the nothingness where all else sprang, has been getting to her, Katie is begging for our help. She has information, too. We're trying. Octavian is being taken by Hypnos, god of sleep. Dakota is also resisting, but slowly failing. He is no longer a reliable source of information, unfortunately. No harm will come to any of them, but if war comes... who will win?"

"So there are sides?" Percy asked.

"Yes. Some of the primordials are hanging back, trying to stop them from taking over the universe. Yeah, other worldly things are coming into question. Rachel is providing us with prophecies. She's scared of what the others are becoming. The demigods are becoming mindless if they join Annabeth. Mindless zombies, war soldiers. It's dangerous. Mortals are in danger and are getting crazy readings off of their satellites. Ironically, the darker forces are on our side, wanting peace. Rachel is freaked out because they are consulting with her. Some of them are Tartarus, yeah, I know, Erebus, Nyx, Ananke, Chronos, Thalassa, and Thanatos. Uranus, Ourea, Hemera, Chaos, Hypnos, Gaea, Nesoi, Aether, Eros, Phanes, and Pontus are not on our side. Luckily, the ones on our side each are a bit more powerful and willing to teach us of their ways to stop their siblings, but they need volunteers. Not many are willing because we would have to disrupt the peace here, in the world of the dead. I would do it, to help, but that's not enough. Connor is right. Things are strange."

"I'll do it," Leo volunteered. "I-If someone does it with me."

"I'm doing it," Silena said.

"As am I," said Beckendorf.

They all looked at me expectantly. I sighed.

"I'm in."

"Yes!" Leo fist-pumped. "I heard Connor's in, too."

"I still have more to say," Beck said. "Some Titans are on our side as well, they are willing to train us. They are Asteria, Astraeus, Eos, Selene, Styx, Metis, Rhea, and Mnemosyne. The ones not on our side are the ones you've fought before plus a couple others. That's about it... Not really. We have to rally up the dead to volunteer, then we tell Rachel, then the primordials visit us to train us... But it'll be hard, all three of those steps. Not many will be eager to do this, Rachel will be hard to contact, then, she has to communicate with them in the scary way of the mist and stuff, then the training will be harsh. And painful. Very painful."

"Okay. Brain overload," Leo said. "It's this serious already?"

"It always has been, Valdez. Looks like our sessions will be ending soon."

"This conversation never happened," Silena warned.

And indeed it didn't.

**Since this was a lot to take in, I'm leaving it here. Like this.**

**Okay. I'm going to need you guys to vote for me. Percabeth (Percy and Annabeth) or Preyna (Percy and Reyna)? One with the most votes wins. Review! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm sorry these are so short! I'm just getting really busy, sorry. :( But this is what I have, so deal with it. :x**

Soon did come. Connor managed to rally about about fifty young demigods. Young meant age twenty and younger. All of them were strong from the hard work of living in Elysium, but none not nearly strong enough to handle the training. Strong more of the will and mind, not really physical abilities, though that was helpful as well. That eliminated about fifteen of the candidates. Rachel was contacted, and the boot camp began.

It was difficult conversing with the deities because it was more like a voice in the back of the trainees head. It was undetectable to the gods, luckily enough. It worked well enough, and man, Percy needed a break.

From the early hours of the morning, when the "sun" first came up at the crack of dawn, the trainees were forced awake to go run five miles. Without stopping or water. Pain could be felt now, and dehydration and all the things the living have, but one couldn't die _again_. The air was cold at five in the morning, so it was deemed refreshing enough to the primordials. Not to the demigods, though. They were only human. Warm-up was an hour. Then, Percy would train with Thalassa near the ocean for a couple hours until nine. Thalassa was an old woman with long white hair and crystal turquoise eyes. She had a threatening demeanor. The first time of training, it was painful and scary. Flashbacks kept coming to him.

_"Annabeth! Where are you?! Say something!"_

_"P-Percy! Help m-me! It's s-s-so c-cold!"_

_"Where are you? Annabeth!" _

_"Wat-water! In water!" There was a splash and a choke that renovated in Percy's ears. _

_"I'm coming, Wise Girl! Keep talking!" _

_Percy ran in the direction of her voice, avoiding the darkness chasing him, where the whispers clouded his senses and enclosed him in a claustrophobic nothingness. He limped on him right foot and had a hand held on a bloody mess on his stomach._

_When Percy finally reached Annabeth, she was unconscious, floating on the deep black water. It cradled her like a baby, framing her face. Percy then jumped in the water, the darkness following him, gasping at the coldness. Everything was freezing in Tartarus. He plunged under the waves grabbing her leg and pulling her to shore, safely, but the water here didn't heal them._

_But the dark liquid was tricky. Escape was not allowed. The wall of whispers of the dark agreed. No escape. _

_It coiled around Percy's waist and slowly, strongly, pulled him back into the water. He struggled against the reins. Annabeth was consumed in the wall, not even a trace that she was even there. Percy reached for her, but the watery ropes wrapped around his arms, legs, and neck. He was unable to move. He couldn't control the water. He was dragged under, the cold seeping into his skin, filling his mouth, his lungs. Percy couldn't breathe. _

_He was drowning. _

_"Arghhh!"_

"Concentrate, Perseus! You were born with the sea in your veins!"

Percy gurgled then lurched upwards, out of the water, gasping for breath. Darn those flashbacks. The water hurt his chest and eyes.

"Well I don't anymore! I'm just mortal! No sea blood."

"But you have the skill!" Thalassa chastised. "And the motive. You need this. You will learn to master the ocean once more."

"I can't!" Percy protested. "I can't do anything now! I'm not who everyone thinks I am! I'm just like everyone else: hopeless, stupid, and mortal. I give up!"

"Never say those words again, Perseus! You are not like everyone else! The fates know that death does not stop you. You know! Death is not the end, Perseus. Death is another life. You will not survive, you _live_. Now get up! You are not done yet!"

Percy groaned.

"Twenty laps! I give you five minutes!"

_That's impossible for a mortal! _thought Percy as he swam out.

"But you are not mortal!" Thalassa shouted, for she heard his thoughts.

Percy didn't reply, just swam.

He made it in four.

* * *

Next, Percy trained with Erebus, deity of darkness and shadow, and Tartarus, the Hellpit for the condemned. Yes, Tartarus was once a being. Don't ask.

They focused on the mind. Since Percy was suffering from PTSD, he had to learn to conquer the darkness that clouded and consumed his mind. Later, he would learn to control the darkness in the outside world, like shadows. Like a son of Hades, or maybe even Hades himself! But for now, Percy had to conquer his own fears internally.

"Concentrate, son of the sea!" Erebus commanded as he saw Percy struggling.

Percy would usually have retorted with an _I can't if you keep on distracting me!_ But he knew it was to no avail. He would have had to continue anyways.

"Reach into your mind. No thoughts. Empty your head of unnecessary figures. Let go. Let go," Tartarus said. Tartarus was actually much more friendly than Erebus. Tartarus had told Percy that he was overrun with evil and monstrosity to the point where he had no control over it. Erebus, however, was as dark and snarky as his name sounded.

"Peace, Perseus. Close your eyes. Let the darkness fill," Erebus instructed. Percy closed his eyes and tried to swat away thoughts that came hurdling at him. Hades, it was hard to meditate. "Darkness, Jackson!"

"Calm yourself."

"Breathe. Don't forget, Barnacle Brain!"

"Deep breaths, boy, take slow, deep breaths."

"Finally you get it right, Jackson!" Erebus exclaimed as Percy eventually got the hang of it after an hour and a half of failures. Just breathe. Nothing. Blank. Breathe. Noth–

"_No! Don't! Percy! Help me!"_

"_Annab–" a tentacle wormed its way over Percy's mouth._

"_P-Percy, please! It's hurts! Percy... c-cold... Percy.." her voice faded._

"_Ammatef!" He couldn't say anything without it being muffled. The tendrils of whispers wound around his neck and chest, choking him. He was suspended in the air, looking down at a cascading stairway of sharp shards of rock embedded everywhere. Escape would be death here._

_Hurt. Everything hurt. Neck, chest, eyes, limbs, hurthurthurt–_

"_Enjoying the view, Perseus?" the sinister man asked. "Aw, come now, it's not that bad! Just fragments of liquid memories, the tortures I conducted, the faces of those I killed. It's all quite beautiful is it not?" The tentacles didn't loosen its hold. Percy didn't open his eyes. There was no way he would see the voice, seeing as the enemy was inside his own mind._

Shut up! Go away! _Percy told himself internally._

"_I can't, boy. How can you tell me to go away, when I'm you? We are one in the same. You're me and I'm you. I did this, you did this. Now look at what you've done."_

"Wake up, stupid! You had it right! Tell me what you did wrong! Now!" Erebus slapped Percy's face to revive him.

"I-I..." panted Percy. "I..."

"We will continue tomorrow, Perseus," imposed Tartarus.

Erebus scowled. "He needs to learn faster! He is not the quick learner I have heard about! He is no hero!"

"We will continue tomorrow," concluded the other. "That is final. Go to lunch, Perseus."

"I..."

"Go, boy. You shouldn't need to be told twice," Erebus snapped.

Percy walked dazed across main square. It was fairly crowded, seeing as most weren't doing the training. They stared at Percy as he stumbled by. He could hear a few scattered mumbles.

"–poor guy. He's already done so much! Why does he have to do more?"

"–ere he goes. Why does he insist on doing the same tortures over and over ag–"

"How does he put up with it?"

"–he truly is a hero, trying to save us and all that."

There were more, and they encouraged Percy greatly, but they didn't know what Percy knew about himself, that he was just like them. It was pathetic that Percy was afraid of his own element, wasn't it? It was stupid for him to be terrified of water. And he is selfish, being so concerned about himself. Selfish.

Percy then met up with Leo and Connor at an isolated table. It was nice being able to sit anywhere and not have everyone crowd him like a hero. They ate in silence. After a while, Leo said, "Isn't it ironic that we fought so hard to let the gods continue, and now we're going against them?"

Connor looked down at his plate, setting his burger down.

Percy steeled himself and looked Leo in the eye. "Yeah. It sure is, bud." Percy looked away into an unknown distance. "It sure is."

Percy finished his training with Selene, Mnemosyne, and the others at ten pm. It was a long day.

He was tired. Tired of being a hero, tired of fighting, tired of being Percy Jackson.

**If you guys have any questions so far, let me know! I'll answer them as best as I can.**

**Btw, the vote is still up-**

**• ****Percabeth: 3 votes  
**

**• ****Preyna: 3 votes  
**

**•****Leyna: 2 votes  
**

**So please let me know what you want! I'm curious, and it will greatly affect the story. Please don't vote more than once!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay. Here's the next chapter. It's like, still short, I'm gonna try to make the chapter after this one longer. I'll try. :P  
**

* * *

A couple weeks later of training undetected was successful. Percy had excelled in every class except two–the oceanic class and the darkness class. Of course, he had improved, but that was it. Thalassa and Erebus wouldn't give up on him luckily. Tartarus wasn't coming to training anymore, to Percy's dismay. Something came up. He had to leave, for bad vibes were stirring in the air.

Now, Percy was strong in body and spirit, but not mind. Thalassa and Erebus were relentless. They beat down on him everyday, but not being able to crack the wall that surrounded his mind. Percy memorized what he was supposed to do, but he couldn't do it. He knew what he had to do, but it wouldn't work. It was so frustrating!

Someone should've known. With all of Elysium knowing about the Primordial camp, Percy should've suspected that someone would rat them out.

A week after Tartarus's leave, Percy and all the other residents of Elysium were awoken by a deep rumbling. It shook the ground and echoed across all realms of the Underworld, awakening those who should be sleeping–those who were waiting for it to come–and those who should have been less oblivious to the upcoming future–namely Percy.

Most were startled and frightened by the earthquake, not knowing of its source, but Percy knew all too well where it came from. He felt the power course through the land in veins, pulsing like waves to a heartbeat. Houses fell and children cried while the adults tried to calm everyone down. For the first time, the sounds of the Fields of Punishment were heard from Elysium. The screams and the moans mixed with the cries and shaking. Too much noise. Shut up. Shutupshutupshutupshutupsh–

"_Aaaaaaaah!" A scream fell in the air, where Percy knew not. He had heard the voice before. What was his name?_

"_Aaaarg!"_

_Percy was pretty sure 'Arg' was not the name. Who was–_

_A streak of lightning burst through the darkness, lighting up things better left unseen._

"_Aaaaaaaag!" Nope. Ag wasn't it either. _

_Percy shifted a bit on the cold metal ground right when another shout of agony turned his vision red. "Aaaaah!"_

_Something wet was on his face. It was warm. Percy couldn't tell if it was tears, sweat, or blood. Perhaps it didn't matter._

"_Uurgaaa!" _

_Stop screaming, person. The rumbling and moans of the dark were enough._

_Percy moved again. "Aaah!"_

_He stopped moving._

_A shot of blue arched Percy's back and burned his eyes. There was more wetness._

"_Shut up, will you? I thought you would have more stamina, Perce. Get up."_

_Percy tried to sit up, he really did. "Ah!"_

"_I thought I told you to stop screaming! It's hurting my eardrums."_

"_Sh-shut-t up-p-p," replied Percy through chattering teeth, when he realized the screaming person was, in fact, himself._

"_Talking to yourself now, eh? I always knew you were crazy," the voice said happily. "I was right."_

"_I'm n-not... crazy!"_

"_Are you? How would you know?"_

"_When did I–"_

"_Become mad, wonkers? Lemme tell yah somethin, bro. Everyone's crazy. Sometimes," he whispered, "Sometimes it just doesn't show. Now get up, lazy butt."_

"_I'm not crazy! I-I'm not mad! I know I'm n-not! I-I–"_

"_Would you be having a civil conversation with yourself then?"_

"_You call this civil?"_

"_I once read a book."_

"_Like I h-haven't."_

"_Stop interrupting me, idiot!"_

_Percy grimaced, then groaned at the strain in his face. His throat was sore. He moved his arms. "Arg!"_

"_I thought I said be quiet! I'm trying to tell a story!"_

_Percy closed his eyes, engulfed in a blinding light once more and a flare of pain shot up his spin. He was quiet. No use talking to a figurative voice._

"_I once read a book. It was called Alice in Wonderland. I myself find the movies for it much more interesting. The book was short and meaningless, save for one thing. You remember, don't you? Feeling the pages between your fingers as the stirring inside you grew stronger. It was the madness, Perseus. That was its first awakening, for it awoke to recognition. Alice was not in her right mind! Non compos mentis! Can you feel the similarities? The cat, of course, cheshire cat, was a form of her common sense, but even then, her sense wasn't logical. For you, I'm your cheshire cat. I will guide you. Follow me."_

_Percy lay still. He did remember reading that book. At the time, it did seem pointless to read a children's book. _

"_I said, follow me! We'll go places curiouser and curiouser."_

"_Shut up! Shut up!"_

"Shut up!" Percy yelled.

And shut up, everything did. Percy opened his eyes that had closed during his flashback. It was soundless all around. It was not peaceful though. It was just as if everything was hushed, compelled to be inaudible until next command.

But the ground still rolled and rumbled and the people around him still took cover, maneuvering around Percy, like he wasn't even there. Their mouths were all open in a silent scream.

It was Percy that was the problem. He just couldn't hear. He whipped around, trying the get a grip of the chaos around him.

His hand passed through Reyna, who looked desperate, through Leo right behind her, who shouted a name that died on his lips–maybe his mother's– through Connor as he ran passed, through everyone. They couldn't see him, hear him, touch him, or smell him. He was completely isolated.

Percy kept turning in circles, reaching every once in awhile, just to see if something changed in the atmosphere. Nothing did. Percy was just a loner for the time being.

He wasn't rooted to his spots, so he followed Reyna, Leo, and Connor, who were sticking together. Everyone was leaving the world of the dead, for the gates were opened and hellish creatures were released.

All were walking back into to the life where the living dwelled. The trio stopped at the entrance, with everyone around them pushing at them and running straight through Percy. They stepped through the barrier after a moment's hesitation. Now Percy was riveted to the earth beneath him.

All of a sudden, gravity had a sudden attack on him and Percy crumpled to sitting position, legs crossed. He put his hands on his knees.

_If in doubt, meditate. Calm yourself_, Erebus had said before.

He closed his eyes, then opened them in fear of coming to another flash to the past. When none came, he proceeded to close them again.

_Concentrate, Perseus, or are you losing your touch?_ commented his brain.

"I don't need your input. Be quiet," Percy retorted out-loud.

_I just think you should stand up. There's someone r–_

"Why should I listen to you?"

The voice was silent.

Percy sighed. Finally it was quiet. Breathe.

In.

Out.

In.

Out.

In–

_Having trouble, adolescent?_

"I don't need you here, head."

_Oh, it's not yourself this time, Perseus._

"Who's there?" Percy spun around, looking for the source of the voice.

_Just your great grandfather. No one special._

"Show yourself!"

_My, my. You are hasty, young one. But, if you insist..._

A light shadow loomed overhead. Smoky features formed empty eye sockets and a mouth similar to that of the mentioned before Cheshire Cat. Deja vu.

Its expression was grinning crazily, in a wild, chaotic way. The dark empty sockets glared down upon him. The misty stuff floated around Percy.

_I should assume you know my name,_ the haze said gruffly.

"I feel like I should recognize you, but I can't place my tongue on it," Percy explained crisply, not liking this figure.

_Of course you should know me. I implanted chaos in your insignificant head, anyways. Just a small part of me. It grew inside you since you were fourteen. Insanity. Confusion. Remember me now?_

"Well," Percy began, taunting. "I didn't think the great and mighty _Khaos _would be so unthreatening."

_You will regret that foolish boy! I will get vengeance upon you! But for now, I just relay a message from the big guy: Beware, Jackson. Know your enemies or not see them at all. _Khaos then paused. _I don't suppose I know why he's giving you a hint, especially since it is crucial you understand it. Perhaps he thinks you are too dull to see plainly put things, Jackson, when they are right in your face. We will meet again, boy, and it will not be pretty._

Then, the mist disappeared and Percy was left alone by the gates with only his thoughts for company. Big guy? Probably the boss or whoever. The rumbles abruptly halted. He hesitated by the entrance and looked back over his shoulder as if one were watching him. He saw nothing. For once, all of the Underworld was quiet, for not even Hades had stepped foot into his realm for months. It was, however, and eerie rather than relieving quiet. The dead were gone, returning to life. No one was here. Percy calmed his heart rate. No one was here.

Percy's foot wavered as he was about to step through. Should he dare do it? All the others did. Who knows what happened to them, for Percy couldn't see past the blinding white light that shone through the grand open doors. What if there was a bloodbath on the other side? Monsters waiting? Hades, even _gods_ waiting for the perfect moment to strike?

Percy put his leg down, inside the line. He would wait. He ran back to Elysium and into his cottage. Skipping stairs as he ran, he burst into his room to find his backpack. He had prepared a survival pack just in case this certain thing happened. Inside it was a water bottle, a loaf of bread, matches, a light jacket, and a watch. No weapons. Elysium was forbidden to make any, for peace must ensue. Percy hopped down the staircase three steps at a time.

At the porch of his home, he looked up at it. For four months he lived here. Time to say goodbye.

He laid a hand on the door, then turned away and hurried off to the gates, muttering under his breath in Latin, "Post mortem, audeamus."

_After death, let us dare._

* * *

**The results for the vote:**

**Percabeth: 7**

**Preyna: 3**

**Leyna: 3**

**So here's the dealeo, people. I KNOW Annabeth isn't evil, and she won't be, I promise. The vote stands so it will be a Percabeth story, but don't worry, it won't be mushy or anything. I'm going to have a lot of bonding moments between Percy and Reyna, though. Reyna and Leo will become like a good best-friend scenario. Connor... weeeeelllll... (SPOILERS) he won't have a very good ending (not that the others will *laughs evilly*). So, I hope you enjoy! I'm not sure when I'll post the next chapter, seeing as I'm kinda on writer's block... but it will be soon. Stay tuned!:)**


	5. Chapter 5

**OKAY! I really didn't expect to update so soon!Umm lol it's not soon :p**

**I'm actually going to switch povs here. I wasn't planning to do that... So instead of Percy's point of view, it's Rachel E. Dare's and the gods' because it is kind of necessary to understand the blanks. I might need to do some more of these, not necessarily Rachel. And here we go:**

* * *

Rachel hadn't expected there to be a sudden change immediately after the Giant War. Honestly, she was expecting some nice quiet peace. Apparently, primordial gods and the Olympians had other ideas. Can't they see that the demigods have had enough for one lifetime?

She sat in her old cave in Camp Half-Blood. The place was near deserted, cabins ransacked, strawberry fields dying, Big House broken down... Even the ocean was different! The tide had receded back, a constant grey color. The only others left were the nymphs that couldn't leave, the harpies that had no idea what was going on, just eating what was left behind, Malcolm the son of Athena, Lacy the young daughter of Aphrodite, and Rachel herself with the haunting voices. Not even Chiron was here! Malcolm and Lacy stayed in Rachel's cave, saving what they could of their possessions in their cabin.

However, Rachel's cave was slowly eroding away. The curtains were torn and unfixable, the once beautiful lights had blinked out a while back, the floor so rough, it cut the soles of their shoes just by treading on it, and it had started to cave in on itself. They needed to leave, and fast.

The three were supposed to watch over the camp while the rest rallied and trained elsewhere. Instead, they just watched forlornly as the camp ate itself away, crumbling into a fine dust. The two demigods were sticking by Rachel, helping her through the sudden barrage of voices that came rushing at her, and she had to decipher them. Malcolm was constantly buried in stacks of books, reading as much as he could find of primordials. He often muttered to himself, "It's no use. Where are the historical dates? What happened to Nyx? Why– Aha! No, wait..." and he would go on and on.

Lacy had busied herself to making survival packs with certain necessities and repairing clothes to take on the trip. She was actually quite good for her age. Rachel didn't want Lacy to get hurt, for she was at the young age of nine. She turned ten in three weeks. Sometimes at night, when Rachel's insomnia kicked in, she couldn't hear Lacy cry in her sleep. In the morning, though, Lacy put on a brave face and did whatever was needed.

The routine had been going on for a month without contact with the Olympians or fellow demigods. Thankfully. She hadn't wanted anyone to visit them and find out they were evacuating. It deeply saddened Rachel that Juniper would have to be left behind, seeing as she was bound with her tree, but Juniper reassured her that she would be fine. Grover had set up a plan for her, just in case anything went wrong.

So, two months into the plan, Rachel most certainly hadn't imagined being visited by Hermes. It was 11pm and her companions had long since fallen asleep. Rachel thought that Hermes hadn't anticipated for her to be awake. He was supposed to sneak in and do something Rachel knew not of, but she caught him as he flashed in. She stood in the dark as Hermes fluttered around on light footsteps; he felt around the walls and shelves, desperately searching for something not there. The shelves and walls were clear of anything, Rachel knew that as a fact, for she herself had incinerated everything she didn't need in the lava climbing wall.

Hermes was getting close to where Rachel stood with his back to her. She stepped out of the shadows, and, trying not to wake the others in the adjoined room, whispered, "Looking for something?"

Hermes yelped and turned around, caduceus ready. "Who's there?"

"Quiet, Lord Hermes! It's me, Rachel! The others are sleeping! Do you want to wake them up?"

He lowered his scepter, but had it stiff at his side, defensive. "Hello, Rachel. I, uh, I had no idea you'd be up at this hour." His eyes wandered around the room, nervously.

"And I had no idea someone would be visiting me. What brings you here?"

"Oh, nothing, nothing. Just checking up on you guys. Y-You know, Zeus's orders. Hehe..." He laughed a bit hesitantly and crazily.

Rachel didn't have to be Apollo to know Hermes was lying. "Tell me what's up! Something's not right! I know there isn't. Tell me!"

But Hermes was gone. It was silent. Rachel stood in the center of the room.

All of a sudden, someone rushed up behind her and clamped a hand over her mouth, muffling Rachel's scream.

"It's me!" Oh. Hermes was still here. "Listen to me!" he commanded. "Apollo faded! Artemis is soon to follow! Help me, please! I-I don't know what to do anymore!" He choked on his own words. "I feel it! It's so cold and dark!"

Rachel didn't know what to do. Here was a god, grovelling at her feet, begging her to do something she couldn't.

"Please! He-he's too strong! Ah!" Hermes grabbed his throat in shock and started to cough loudly.

"Hermes!" Rachel cried and knelt to try to help him. "Hermes! Snap out of it!" Her subconsciousness wondered how the others weren't awake yet. "Get up! Please!"

It was scary, seeing the god of messengers forced to his knees, lips turning blue from lack of air, eyes wild and pleading. A trickle of blood dripped from his mouth and fell onto Rachel's nightgown. Her eyes widened.

The blood was red.

Before she could get over her shock, Hermes fell, face first, onto the floor with a thump. He was limp.

Like an x-ray vision, Hermes's pale skin faded to muscle to bone, until there was no more of him than a faint sound of a hawk echoing in the distance.

She stared at the red smudge on her dress. Why was it red?

Malcolm rushed in, sword high, Lacy protectively behind him. He was in his pajamas, brown hair tousled and glasses crooked. "What's wrong? Who's there? What happened?"

"Nothing," Rachel replied numbly. "Nothing happened."

"I-I heard a thump! Was someone here?"

"No one," whispered Rachel, lying, not looking them in the eye, just staring at the floor.

"I... Okay. Sorry," Malcolm apologized, seeing her crouched form on the floor.

"Why are you bleeding?" Lacy asked. "Are you hurt?"

Rachel's head shot up. "No! I'm not hurt!" Rachel must've looked crazy because Lacy shrunk back into Malcolm in fear. "I...I'm sorry, Lace. I'm sorry. I just–" She couldn't find the words to say, but she was forgiven and Lacy hugged her.

"You should sleep, Rach," Malcolm stated matter-of-factly. "You look terrible."

"Thanks," responded Rachel sarcastically.

"I'll take first watch, see if anyone comes."

_No one will_, thought Rachel, but instead she said, "Let's go back to sleep, Lacy. It's late. You're tired."

Lacy nodded and took Rachel's hand. Rachel peered over her shoulder to Malcolm, who slouched against the wall, sword next to him.

_We aren't ready for anything_, Rachel ruminated as she saw her companions this tired. She felt herself go nauseated. _And I'm not ready for anything either._

Rachel crumpled onto her bed just as she put Lacy to sleep. There was too much to do. Her head hurt.

That night, the demigods weren't the only ones plagued with visions and dreams.

"_Is he dead?" a rough voice asked hopefully._

"_No. But he will be soon," a female voice replied cheerily._

"_Good because I am getting hungry! I always wanted to taste demigod stew."_

"_Fool!" Rachel could see who was speaking now. "He is not for eating! He is a sacrifice! His blood will build a body for Lady Khaos."_

_The male was a large, overgrown troll by the looks of it, with a pot-belly and all. He had long strands of white/grey hair growing from his ears, chin, and legs. The female, however, was not a troll. She was like a goddess with flowing auburn hair and silky skin. Her eyes didn't match her friendly appearance, for they were red and filled with hatred._

"_He would've tasted good though, this boy. Look at all that meat on him!" He gestured to a boy, hanging upside-down on a rope over a giant fire pit. He had curly brown hair and a yellow toolbelt._

"_He will make the ultimate sacrifice."_

_Yep, Rachel knew who this god was. It was the one and only Leo Valdez, son of Hephaestus._

_The dream shifted, and Rachel was in a different scene. She saw a boy with a pack slung on his shoulder running and looking behind him. He was Percy Jackson, Rachel could tell very easily. _

_He yelled in Latin, "A mari usque ad mare, adsum!" Rachel didn't know what it meant though. She tried to remember it to ask Malcolm. _

_He came upon a stone arch. Inscribed on it read: Η γη του Δεῖμος καὶ Φόβος. It directly translated to ' the land of horror and fear' in Greek. It didn't look promising._

_Percy mumbled it to himself, then ran into the land beyond the arch, away from the bellowing monster behind him. _

_He stopped and panted for breath, putting his hands on his knees. He didn't notice the beams of light creeping up on him and, before he knew it, he was entangled in ropes of light. _

_He screamed in pain as the light burned his skin and he was engulfed in it._

"_No!" Rachel yelled, but she had no effect to the the dream. Percy wasn't there anymore._

Rachel awoke, her yell still on the tip of her tongue. Malcolm was looking at her worriedly. "You alright?" he asked. "You were thrashing around in your sleep."

"Yeah, I'm good." Rachel took a deep breath. It was silent. "Hey, Mal?"

He looked up. "Yes?"

"What does, uh, _a mari usque ad mare, adsum_ mean? It was in my dream..."

Malcolm looked troubled. "Who said it?"

Rachel took another shaky breath. "Percy Jackson."

Mal exhaled through his nose. "It means 'From sea to sea, I am here.'"

"And what's so bad about that?"

"It means," Malcolm explained patiently, "that Percy, and probably hundreds–thousands–of others, have returned from the dead. So, now, souls have been released, and we can only hope they will be on our side of the fight."

"Bad."

"Yep. Uh, so what do we do now?" Malcolm questioned.

"Uh-oh." Rachel felt something stir inside her.

"What? What?"

Rachel gasped, "_Remember the balance of death and life_

_Or feel the wrath of mortal strife._

_Watch the sea's son rise with the moon,_

_And when he awakes, you must importune._

_Fear what wakes in the darkness of blood,_

_For time and creation will force its flood._

_He must sacrifice the nine-night fall,_

_Or else he'll cause the death of all._"

Malcolm stood stiff and blinked multiple times. Lacy woke up and was sitting upright, staring open-mouthed at her.

"Oh, gods," Rachel said as she stumbled back onto the bed. "What was it this time?"

"A-a prophecy," Malcolm gulped. He hesitated, then repeated the oracle's words.

"Must Percy always be in the prophecy?" Lacy wondered.

"It may not be about Percy," Malcolm thought aloud. "It could be any sea's son, now that the Elysium gates are open, and probably the Punishment ones as well."

Lacy queried, "So, do we have to leave and go on a quest of sorts?"

"Please stop with the questions!" Rachel exclaimed as the oracle took over once more.

"_Three set off west and beware,_

_Do not take outside your golden share._

_One to know,_

_One to see,_

_And the third to make the parting blow._

_Return with madness in hand,_

_Or watch to see his final stand._"

"Gods, a quest for us. We have to go!" Malcolm jumped up from his seat in an anxious excitement.

"What did I say?" Rachel clutched her head to try to mute the pounding headache.

He relayed the issued quest to her and grabbed the three packed bags from the floor.

"Do we have everything we need?" Lacy inquired as she took Malcolm's hand.

"I'm pretty sure we do."

"What do we do if someone visits us while we're gone?"

"Then they'll have to deal with it," Rachel cut in.

"And we'll be in loads of trouble," Malcolm continued in a whisper.

The three musketeers set of west with the sun at their backs and a bounty on their heads.

* * *

"They left their post, sir. They flee west," gasped a minor goddess.

"Let them go," Zeus rumbled. "They have no importance to us." He indicated to the throne room full of gods, goddesses, primordials, and spirits. "We have all we need. The oracle is no longer necessary, for we have an augur, Octopus man or whatever his name was."

"O-Octavian, m-my lord," squeaked the goddess.

"What? Oh, nevermind. Off with you! Your duties are finished."

The goddess bowed low and rushed off.

"I do not think this is a wise idea brother," Hades told Zeus quietly. "We are putting mortals in danger."

"I agree with Hades, Zeus. It is unwise to have one person wield so much power," Athena added in when she heard the conversation.

"The council shall do what I command!" Zeus bellowed. "And this is what I have commanded. We will become the greatest of them all!"

"Father! This has been the cause for the fading of Apollo and Hermes! We can't risk another life like that!" Jason jumped in, angry with his father.

Zeus waved him off. "They have lived long enough."

Immediately after that statement was said, arguing broke out between the five gods. The rest of the room soon heard them.

"Is there a problem," Hera asked coldly, Khaos's voice mixed with hers, for Khaos couldn't get to Katie.

"Of course not," Zeus said before anyone else could speak. Uranus's tone embedded itself within Zeus's.

"Good," came Hera's voice, seemingly cheered, if not for the dark expression in her eyes. "There better not be."

The rest of the occupation resumed chatting like nothing was the matter.

"This was not my intention when I said we needed more control, Father!" Athena muttered under her breathe. "I did not mean to lose my family for this," she waved her hands, "this-this madness! My siblings are gone! And my sister is ill! My daughter... Please, Father, please! I'm begging!" And Athena never begged.

"Yes!" agreed Hades. "And look at what you have done to our brother, Zeus. You've corrupted him! He doesn't even know his own name anymore, much less his family's. Lift this dark spell, Uranus. Let Zeus make his own decisions."

Zeus's face morphed into his patron's. "He makes his own choices with little of my influence. I merely, ah, say his choices whether he means them well or not. But he wants this! Together, he and I will rule the skies!"

"And we know that you will disperse of Zeus when you are finished! You will command on your own and enslave us!" Jason yelled. "This isn't right! If you stay like this, I disown myself from you. I am no longer your son, and I am no longer on your side. Good day."

Then, the room watched as Jason turned on the spot, grabbed Piper's arm, spat on the floor disrespectfully, and flew down the hallways to the elevator.

"I must agree with him, brother," Hades sighed. "I will have no means in this plot." Hades teleported away.

"Anyone else?!" Zeus challenged.

Artemis, Hestia, Hephaestus, Dionysus, Hebe, Iris, and Demeter stepped in front of the crowd, looked at each other, nodded, then vanished away. They had some allies to make.

Athena looked to her father. "I do not wish for this, Father, but I will stay by your side. I cannot say for my siblings or children." Athena walked off stiffly.

Katie, Octavian, and Dakota slipped out of the room, unnoticed, for they wished for peace and no part either.

Annabeth, however, knew she was bound to this fate, unfortunately. Rachel needed information. If Katie was to leave, then Annabeth would take her place. She caught Katie's eye as Katie left and nodded. Annabeth could only hope that Rachel would trust her, for Rachel knew that Thesis had been inhabiting Annabeth for quite some time.

Annabeth had to convince the others though, that she, er, _Thesis_, would stay loyal to Zeus.

"I will stay, Lord Zeus. It is my place."

He nodded. "Good." Then went back to his business with nothing more than a huff at his lost gods, but it didn't seem to affect him much. "The rest will pay for their treason later."

Annabeth walked to Athena in the room next door. "Mother," she called out.

Athena looked up and Annabeth could see how tired she was. "Yes, child?"

"I know you do not like this, and while I still have not forgiven you completely, I need your help."

"With what, may I ask?"

Annabeth lowered her voice. "Even though I stay, I am spying for the demigods. I... since you're a major goddess, would you mind telling me the information you gather at your meetings? If the world is to be saved, I must know."

Athena sighed. "It is your good-doing and pride that will be the end of me, child, but yes, I will do it for you."

"Thank you, mother!" Annabeth hugged her, then leapt back, embarrassed, and ran off.

Athena smiled at her daughter. Then she frowned and without turning around said, "Hades, what news do you have for me?"

"Athena. Always straight to the point. I think I can trust you."

She waited for him to continue.

"The dead are released. It is time."

Athena nodded her head and sighed. She pressed a button concealed on her wrist and with a bright flash, Olympus was enclosed in an invisible wall, cutting off the world from the gods.

Information would not be able to be brought back in, but that didn't mean that messages couldn't be sent back out.

Athena smirked to herself. It certainly was time to begin.

* * *

**OOOH! What is Athena planning? Rebellion? Oh no! Zeus is not a happy one. Review your opinions! Oh, tell me if anyone is too OOC (out of character) or if you think some people should switch sides. Like you could say: I think Zeus should start arguing with Uranus until he realizes that Uranus's intentions are not good... or whatever. In the review, you can also tell me if you'd like to hear from someone else's pov. Thanks!**


	6. Author's Note

**AHHHHH!**

**I'm SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SOOOO SORRY for not updating! I know that this isn't a good excuse, but I've been so busy with school and such...**

**Forgive me?**

**On another note, I'm sad to say that I probably won't be continuing Ocean's Essence with what's going on, but I might be able to start another story or oneshots... Damnit. Sorry guys. :(**

**This is a bad author's note, and I know you guys hate them already.**

**I've waited sooo long to update, and now you get this stupid note. I failed. Sorry. I do have more oneshots, however, that I'm willing to publish, so stay tuned! **

**Sorry again.**

**~Future'sFates**


End file.
